Your Lucky Day In Hell
by CoryphaeusRex
Summary: Well, we all know that Nicolae technically died for three days, and was then indwelt by Satan. BUT what did he do whilst everyone on earth mourned? SO many warnings attached to this it's beyond belief. Slash, BDSM, LuciferxNicolae, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes & Disclaimer:** Oh, I can see myself doing penance every day for the rest of my **life **for this, but what the hell, if it'll stop that nagging feeling of being able to post something up but not doing it, I'm willing to give this a try. I do **not **own Nicolae, nor do I own the LB-Lucifer (and his **shiny **hair, which Jerry is so intent on getting us to notice- must be the contract with Herbal Essences). I don't own the **real **Lucifer either, just in case you were wondering. The only things that are **mine all mine **in this are Suven and Esra, and obviously the blueprints to Hell. This thing has been literally wrapped in **caution-tape **for the past three months, and it bears all sorts of warnings. **Slash**, irreverence, bad language, nudity, sexual situations, **bondage**, sado-masochism, overly convenient magic powers, stunningly witty conversation and **much more **are contained within this soup of words. Written in response to a challenge, this is set during that **crucial **three days when Nicolae is **out-of-commission**, so to speak, and will attempt to tackle the difficult question of **indwelling**. And obviously provide a delicious PWP for any **LuciferxNick **shippers out there (I **know **you exist!). This fic is dedicated to anyone who wants to see Nicolae getting what he deserves for being so **harsh **to Leon/Cameron/Reiche/anyone else he abuses. Have fun, darlings, and review!

"Welcome home, Nicky."

Red. That was the first thing Nicolae saw when he woke up. Red canopies hung over the bed he was lying on, and as he sat up and looked around, he saw that the rest of the room was decorated the same way, with a roaring fire in the grate at the other side of the room, and a strange red-tinted light that seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere all at once. All things considered, the room felt very warm.

"I thought you might prefer a change from the blue," a sarcastic voice addressed him from the left-side corner of the room. The last thing he remembered was a shot ringing through the Teddy Kollek stadium, and then a blinding pain in the back of his head, and now with this visitor, his whereabouts, and what had happened, were all explained.

"My Lord," Nicolae nodded curtly, then a smirk crossed his face, "or would you prefer Dad?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Nicolae's attempt at humour. Considering he was the Prince of Darkness, the Father of Lies, the Adversary, Satan-with-a-capital-S and so on and so forth, he looked relatively ordinary, ripped-jeans-and-slogan-t-shirted, long hair tied back with a thick band of material at the nape of his neck, swinging backwards on the chair in the corner of the room. No tail, no horns, no hooves - the only unusual thing was that the chair was balancing on two legs apparently of its own accord. Lucifer's feet did not touch the floor, nor did his back touch the wall.

"Show off," Nicolae remarked scathingly. "You have not changed a bit."

Lucifer didn't bat an eyelid.

"Neither have you," he replied coolly. "You're still labouring under the delusion that we're equals."

"I think I have earned the right by now."

"Earned it?" Lucifer's eyes blazed, as his chair tipped forwards onto four legs, and in the same movement, he arose from it. Within seconds, he was at the bedside, and with an unnaturally strong grip he pulled Nicolae upwards by his hair. Nicolae's face did not change, although he was gritting his teeth from the pain. "Listen, Nicky, you have earned _nothing_. You have done nothing to merit being worthy of being in my _presence_, let alone being my equal. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord," Nicolae gasped, and Lucifer let go of him, leaving him to unceremoniously flop back down onto the bed, holding his aching head in his hands. A strand of Lucifer's hair had come loose, and with a sinuous flick of his wrist, he tucked it behind his ear, leaning against the edge of the bedside table, folding his arms over his chest.

"You've been too comfortable on earth, Nicky. You've become too used to having your way."

"If you were mortal, I would have you shot for that," Nicolae glared at him out of one slightly watering eye, having only just let go of his head.

"I bet you'd love that." Lucifer looked down at him, as his eyes gleamed in the red-tinted light, and for a millisecond Nicolae's heart thrilled in fear. "Problem being, I'm not mortal." He paused for a moment, as if to savour the thought. "You are."

"Your point?" Nicolae replied defiantly, but behind the brave face, his heart had begun to hammer. Lucifer sensed it, because something about his expression changed. It wasn't a noticeable physical difference, just a change in general aura. Before, he had been scheming. Now, he was going to put the scheme into action.

"You're a mortal soul in Hell, Nicky. Use your imagination," he sighed flippantly, gesturing with his free hand.

"Eternal torment?"

"Oh, no. I've only got you for three days, remember. And besides, I have something _far_ more interesting in store for you."

"Like what?"

"You just need taking down a peg or two. Pride's a sin, or didn't they tell you that?" Lucifer's position subtly changed, as he raised a foot to rest on the side of the bed, leaning his arm across it. The rips in the denim jeans strained, and Nicolae's eyes widened slightly.

"It is one of those things they skip over in Luciferian Sunday School," he answered, lying back into his pillows, avoiding looking at Lucifer. Even without looking, he could feel the Prince's expression become frosty, and he heard the sharp intake of breath at his utter nerve. However, it was not quite the mistake he had thought it would be. Expecting Lucifer's fist to slam into his face at any second, he was quite surprised to find the other man simply shaking his head in pained disbelief.

"I really wish I could hand you over to the eternal torment crew," Lucifer sighed, screwing his eyes shut and massaging his temples. "You can't fathom how much I wish…"

"You cannot?" Nicolae turned back to face him, an expression of pleased, even smug, surprise on his face.

"For the same reason you can't kill Leon." Lucifer's eyes were still tight-shut, and so he didn't notice Nicolae's pained expression, a mirror of his own.

"And what reason is that?" the Antichrist asked curiously. There had been times when he had dearly wished to exterminate Leon, but had not found it possible, for some unknown reason. Either he had lost his gun at a crucial moment, or Leon had had some brilliant idea which dissolved the rage, or the assassins he had sent had had miraculous experiences and gone off on religious pilgrimages or some such. Coincidence, obviously.

"Because you _chose_ him. You can't shoot him and replace him with a better version. Like I chose you, so I can't ship you off for eternal torment and pick myself somebody more suitable. Himself Upstairs won't let you start again with a new deck. Says it's not fair." Lucifer finally opened his eyes to look over at Nicolae. The headache caused by the boy's sheer sassiness had almost dissipated, and he felt it safe to let go of his temples now.

"You cannot kill me?" Nicolae's tone was too bright, too enthusiastic, and Lucifer was quick to recognise the warning signs of the Antichrist coming dangerously close to overstepping the mark.

"Don't go getting any bright ideas, sunshine. What I _can_ do to you is much worse," he resumed his position resting his foot on the bed, enjoying the way it made Nicolae sweat and avert his eyes. Enjoying the effect his own perfection had.

"I do not see how," Nicolae replied, his eyes fixed on the canopy above the four-poster bed. Lucifer smirked, unfolding his arms. In one impossible movement, he spun from leaning against the bedside table, keeping his one foot on the bed, to sitting heavily astride Nicolae's stomach, his right hand pinning the Antichrist's neck down to the sheets. He leaned down, his bright blond hair falling about his face as he whispered in Nicolae's ear.

"I can _humiliate_ you. I can take that towering pride you accumulated on earth, and I can bring it crashing down about you. I can break you, Nicky. I can make sure you never forget that you are _mine_," he hissed.

"You cannot control me," Nicolae retorted, breathless though he was from Lucifer's weight on his stomach and neck, and the proximity of the other's body. An expression of utter fury crossed Lucifer's face briefly, but then his sly smirk was back.

"I can," he murmured, his voice seeming to curl around Nicolae like a snake, "and I will."

With another incredible feat of balance, Lucifer lifted his weight from the sheets covering Nicolae, leaving only his right hand and foot supporting his weight. Amazingly managing not to asphyxiate Nicolae, he reached beneath his body and pulled the thin material away from the body of the slightly shocked Antichrist beneath him. Having discarded the sheets to the floor, he resumed his original position astride Nicolae. But this time, the Antichrist was prepared. As Lucifer's hand slid away from his neck, he reached up, and, grabbing hold of Lucifer's long hair, pulled the other's face away from his just in time to escape from the Prince's kiss.

Lucifer's eyes flashed dangerously, and suddenly, clenched in Nicolae's hand was a snake, a bright green poisonous viper, which sank its fangs into his forearm, causing him to relinquish his grip. Then, as suddenly as he had let go, the snake turned back into Lucifer's long golden hair.

"That was not real, was it?" he asked of Lucifer, whose pale face was still looking down on him.

"Of course it was real. The venom should take effect in a moment, and then you'll be _begging_ for it."

"I highly doubt it," Nicolae sighed scathingly, folding his arms across his chest. Other than the new addition of a searing pain in his forearm, he felt perfectly normal, not at all different from how he had felt when he had first woken up.

"Three…" Lucifer murmured, pulling his T-shirt off the old-fashioned way, over his head, instead of just willing it away.

"Not going to happen," Nicolae said stubbornly.

"Two…" the Prince flicked his hair backwards over his shoulder.

"No chance."

"One…" Lucifer leaned down over Nicolae's body, both sets of ice-blue eyes meeting. Nicolae's expression was one of thinly-veiled scepticism; Lucifer's that of exultant delight.

"Nothing."

"And … fire!" he whispered.

Fire was the right word for it. Nicolae's heart thudded once, and he was suddenly flooded with an inferno in his veins, burning, searing out to his skin. It was like liquid lust, raw and undiluted, leaking from every pore as he writhed and squirmed beneath Lucifer, who merely looked quite smug at being proven right. Nicolae's eyes were closed, and as they opened, his vision seemed to be altered. Nothing actually looked different, but it was the way everything made him _feel_. The firelight's shadows were sexy, the canopy above the bed seemed intensely sensual in its crimson velvet, and as he looked at Lucifer, he felt as though he'd drunk pure pheromones. It was the very reverse of the emotionally detached state he'd been in for all of his life, and it was dizzyingly new.

"Told you so," the Prince smirked, his face still inches away from Nicolae's. The Antichrist couldn't help himself, couldn't control his own reflexes as he reared up to capture Lucifer's mouth with his own. But Lucifer, with a wicked grin, moved away, and Nicolae was left in a semi-sitting position, lips parted against empty air.

"You're not worth my time, Nicky. Didn't I tell you all this before?" Lucifer sat back on his heels, totally unconcerned as Nicolae propped himself up on one elbow, his hair tousled and his eyes wild with desire. The Prince began to climb off Nicolae's stomach, but was stopped as the Antichrist grabbed his upper arm in desperation.

"You cannot leave me like this!" Nicolae protested.

"I can do what I want, Nicky. I'm in charge here," Lucifer looked back over his shoulder, wrenching his arm from Nicolae's grasp. "I wonder how many times you've said the same thing."

"At least give me the anti-venom!" the Antichrist pleaded, rising from the bed to try and stop Lucifer escaping the room. The Prince paused to collect his T-shirt, and just before he pulled it back on over his head, he answered Nicolae.

"There is no anti-venom, Nicky. Now you've seen me with that poison in your veins, you won't be able to rest until I've had you, or possibly vice-versa, but I assure you I'm not the submissive type."

"I will do anything!" Nicolae entreated hurriedly, as Lucifer began to dress again. The Prince paused, his T-shirt held above his head, his lean, well-muscled back stretched out, as Nicolae watched in awe. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Lucifer lowered the T-shirt, removed it from about his wrists, and discarded it to the floor again. He turned to face Nicolae, perhaps even more slowly, and a smirk gradually lit his face.

"That's more like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Now, my **faithful **readers, if you haven't already caught a glimpse of what's coming (and taken **delight **in playing it through in your head), here it is for your perusal. I know, I do **love **being mean to Nicolae! It's probably because I've spent so long being mean to Leon (my **total **soulmate in all of this), but I'm **really **feeling this 'vengeance' thing. Although, in my defence, it **is **just what he wants. At the moment, anyway. **Muahahahaha**. Anyway, read, and if you're still with me at the end of this, **review**.

"On your knees, boy."

Obediently, Nicolae dropped to his knees, without any thought of doing otherwise. If anyone from the GC had walked in at that point, they would have been more than a little shocked. Nicolae Jetty Carpathia, in one of his best suits, on his knees before some long-haired punk with no shirt and ripped jeans? Luckily, Nicolae didn't stop to wonder what his followers and admirers on earth would think of this. If he had, he would have probably committed suicide.

"Do you realise why you're down there, Nicky?" Lucifer tossed his hair back over his shoulder, and leaned down over Nicolae's bowed form, his hands on his hips.

"Yes, my Lord," Nicolae mumbled, somewhere around the region of his chest.

"It's because you're not worthy of me, isn't it, Nicky? You're not fit to kiss the ground I walk on," Lucifer straightened up as he spoke, and, leaning against one of the posts of the four-poster, looked down at Nicolae with great interest.

"I am not, my Lord."

"Well done. Now, I want you to beg me to consider ridding you of this venom," Lucifer began lazily inspecting his nails, occasionally sneaking a sideways glance towards Nicolae.

"Make me worthy, my Lord. Please. I need… I want you…" Nicolae mumbled, half-ashamed, to his collar, to the floor, to almost anywhere but Lucifer. And right he was to do so. No sooner had the word 'want' passed Nicolae's lips, than Lucifer, in a typically graceful movement, abandoned his leaning-post, swung his right leg round, and kicked Nicolae hard around the face. The Antichrist fell, curled up on his side in a pathetic heap.

"And why's that, Nicky? It's because you're dirty, isn't it? You're a dirty little slut who wants it hard up the ass, aren't you?" Lucifer leaned over Nicolae again, taunting him in a husky murmur that held the merest hint of a laugh. Nicolae didn't try to resume his original position, instead remaining on the floor. As he had done when the poison had first begun to take its effect, he began to squirm and tremble.

"Yes, my Lord… but, please…" he begged. With a somewhat maniacal grin, Lucifer finally gave in.

"Beautiful," he murmured to himself, then fully turned his attention to Nicolae. "It's all right, Nicky. You can have your wish, because I've deemed you special. I've waited to have you for a _very_ long time."

Nicolae still did not dare to actually move, lest Lucifer change his mind and leave the Antichrist for three whole days of this burning and unquenchable desire. He could taste blood in his mouth, almost as though he was still corporeal. It was not a familiar taste. But then again, fear was not a familiar taste to Nicolae, and it was more than a little unnerving to feel the cold metallic tang in his mouth.

"On your feet." Lucifer's sharp voice rang out like a whipcrack. Nicolae didn't need to be told twice, and scrambled to his feet in an instant. Lucifer regarded him with a delighted light in his eyes that did not show on his face. "And take your jacket off. I can't be bothered," he added contemptuously.

Again, Nicolae obeyed. Some deep down part of him, the part that had remained cool and unaffected by the fire, protested, and cried 'why should I?', but the larger part wanted to move with the flames, to do as the poison instructed him, no matter what that would constitute. He cast his jacket to the floor behind him, keeping his eyes averted from Lucifer, waiting for the Prince's next orders.

"And for your own sake, _look at me_," Lucifer growled, and Nicolae's head snapped up, apparently possessed with a will of its own. He began to sweat as he laid eyes on the perfect sight before him. Lucifer's face relaxed into a snakelike smile, as he took a few steps nearer to Nicolae.

"Now, how does _that_ feel, Nicky?" he smirked. "How does my body make you _feel_?"

Then, just when Nicolae thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, with Lucifer's face mere inches away from his own, his body so close that Nicolae could feel its heat; his fight for control of his instincts was ruined as the Prince, with a dangerously decadent look in his eyes, ran his tongue over his lips.

He had gone insane. That was the only possible explanation. Why else would he have done such a totally irrational thing? Before he could stop himself, he had dived forwards to meet the Prince's mouth with his own, the full length of his body slamming into the full length of Lucifer's with a force that only Satan himself could have withstood. And Satan himself did.

He also retaliated.

Retaliated, fighting back in kind, or so Nicolae thought until his hair was roughly grabbed at the nape of his neck, and with strength that could only be supernatural in origin, he was flung across the room to land flat on his back on the bed, temporarily winded.

"I did not give you freedom to do as you wished. I merely asked you how you felt," Lucifer pointed out, striding over to Nicolae's breathless form, straddling his body with an almost casual elegance.

"Lord … I want … I want … so much … please …" Nicolae's breath came harshly, and the feel of Lucifer's body against his prevented him from forming complete sentences. His skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and his tousled hair was beginning to stick to his forehead.

"I am _so _glad your parents taught you manners. And, for your information, Nicky, at the present moment in time, I could not give a damn about what _you_ want. What matters is what _I_ want."

Evidently Lucifer had been expecting some sort of reply, as silence and stillness reigned for a couple of moments. There was a light in Lucifer's eyes that almost grinned and said 'go on, ask me, I dare you'. Nicolae, however, wasn't exactly in any mental state for deep psychoanalysis, nor indeed for simply interpreting the feelings of anyone around him. Lucifer eventually tired of the quiet, folding his hands on Nicolae's chest, and resting his chin atop them.

"What do _you_ think I want, Nicky?"

"I… I do not know, Lord."

"I want…" Lucifer began, tracing his index finger down the row of buttons at the front of Nicolae's shirt. Each button seemed to sizzle and dissolve at his touch, and the corrosion spread like wildfire along all the threads that held together Nicolae's shirt. Amazingly, it somehow kept its shape for the time being. "I want to take you."

Very abruptly, without any warning, Nicolae became incapable of coherent speech. His normally bright blue eyes, now hazy with the venom coursing through him, closed in bliss, as a wordless sound escaped his lips. Lucifer grinned, and as he unfolded his hands, Nicolae's shirt slipped away from his body, quite literally fell away, every seam unpicked by that sly corrosion, at Lucifer's will.

Lucifer lowered his face to Nicolae's neck, biting down hard on the newly-exposed flesh. Nicolae moaned, and threw his head back in a torturous mixture of pleasure and pain. A thin trickle of blood slid from beneath Lucifer's mouth, down the side of Nicolae's neck, and the Antichrist squirmed even more at the feel of it. Somewhere in the middle of all this chaos, Lucifer's fingers clicked once, and Nicolae was suddenly rid of his shoes and socks, and underwear too, if he'd cared to check. However, he had other things on his mind at that time, so he could be forgiven for not really paying all that much attention.

With another feat of supernatural balance and strength, Lucifer raised himself up from atop Nicolae's body, and with one hand grabbed hold of Nicolae's belt and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. It was too much of a strain for the belt buckle, which snapped, leaving Lucifer free to remove it. He studied it for a moment or two, before his face broke into a grin which would have made even the bravest of Nicolae's GC-ers run for their lives. With a smirk, he tossed the belt up into the air, and when it came down it made straight for Nicolae's wrists, binding them together so tightly the leather cut into the skin, forcing the Antichrist down onto his elbows, with his tied wrists held out in front of him.

Lucifer reached up to his hair, and with not all that much effort, pulled at the knot in the material that had been holding his hair back. It gave easily, and the Prince smirked again, and tossed the band up in the air. This time, when it came down, it made straight for Nicolae's head, tying itself around his eyes, blindfolding him. Thanks to the new weight of the belt, his body had been forced into a sort of horizontal question mark, and Lucifer looked down at him in satisfaction

"It's a good thing you're such an athlete, Nicky. I hear that position's a difficult one to hold."

A pained noise escaped from Nicolae's lips, before he could help himself.

"Now now, Nicky. You should be seen and not heard," the Prince sighed. "And my, you _should_ be seen," he added to himself, before leaning over Nicolae's body, and with his right hand absently scoring four lines down Nicolae's back, deep enough to draw blood. Nicolae's body rippled as he tried to escape from Lucifer's sharp nails, but all that served to do was cause his knees to slip apart, and, because of the way he was tied, he could not get back up again.

"Impatient, Nicky? I would punish you, but then, I'm not all that patient myself," Lucifer murmured seductively, as he watched the shiver that ran through Nicolae's body at his words. With his index fingers, he traced two more bloody lines down Nicolae's sides, until he came to the waistband of Nicolae's suit trousers. There, the same corrosion that had happened to his shirt spread down the side-seams, until the material fell away, and Lucifer's eyes gleamed with desire.

"So beautiful, Nicky…" he sighed dreamily, tracing strange shapes on Nicolae's bare stomach, shapes that began to drip with blood as soon as he had passed over them, "my most perfect work…"

Nicolae was slowly being driven insane by the touches, coupled with the venom still in his veins, and any attempt to move only served to remind him of how painful this position actually was. He couldn't actually form recognisable words any more, and his muscles were so tense he was trembling violently.

Lucifer watched him for a good minute or so, and then traced his weird arcane shapes away from Nicolae's stomach and onto the Antichrist's hips. With one blink, the Prince's jeans were gone, and he slammed forwards, into Nicolae.

The once-proud Romanian yelled in pain, his head snapping back on a reflex, his vocal chords jolted into action by the intense pain. Behind the blindfold, his eyes were wide open, and tears stood in them, waiting to emerge.

"So _tight_, Nicky! You're not telling me you've never gone sub in your life?"

All Nicolae could manage in reply was a whimper, and Lucifer was not impressed. He reached forwards, over Nicolae's bleeding body, and grabbed a handful of the Antichrist's hair, yanking Nicolae's head back until the Romanian thought his neck would break.

"Answer me!" the Prince ordered, and Nicolae struggled for the breath to reply.

"I… have not… my Lord," he choked, and Lucifer released his hair.

"So I'm your first…" he mused. "What an _interesting_ thought." On the word 'interesting', he thrust forwards again, and Nicolae howled in pain, the hot tears finally seeping through his tight blindfold. He'd never felt so powerless in his life, and he was just about ready to die there and then when Lucifer's hands strayed from his hips to somewhere _far_ more interesting.

Nicolae couldn't help himself. He was currently making small whining noises, not at all dissimilar to the puppy that has just been told 'no', as Lucifer's hands and body moved against his own perspiring skin. He wasn't exactly sure whether he was whining from the pleasure or the pain. Of course, it was a great relief to finally be touched, relieving some of his tension and dissipating some of the poison's burning effects, but on the other hand, Lucifer's nails were still _sharp_, even working where he was. It hurt so much…

"You're _so_ good, Nicky. So _fresh_, and_ tight_, and ripe for the _breaking_…" Lucifer hissed ecstatically. "_Why_ haven't I had you before now?"

A large amount of the burning venom flared up in Nicolae's mind at that. Lucifer was pleased with him… his master approved of his performance, was seeing fit to touch him, to take him, as hard as Nicolae's body was begging for, and then some. Even contorted as he was, he forgot about the pain for a moment, as the poison blazed within him at every beat of his heart, instructing him to feel only the pleasure, the deep and satisfying pleasure that was throbbing through his body, blazing along the open wounds on his skin, tracing even the new wounds that Lucifer was now making on and around his most sensitive area.

"Nnh… my Lord… please…" Nicolae moaned, his back arching further, impossibly curved inwards, pushing against Lucifer. He needed to feel more of the Prince inside him, needed the pain to make the pleasure all that more powerful. Lucifer's eyes closed in bliss at Nicolae's weak voice, as his long blond hair began to cling to his face.

"That's right, Nicky. Beg for it, like you know you've always wanted to," he murmured, leaning forwards over Nicolae's body, enjoying the feel of the Antichrist's perspiring skin against his own.

"My Lord… nnh… faster… please… more…" Nicolae's bound hands balled into fists on the pillows, ripping the material and going straight through to draw blood from his palms. His toes clenched on the empty air as he gasped in both ecstasy and agony.

"You're such a dirty little slut, Nicky," Lucifer hissed, his left hand reaching further underneath Nicolae's body to score more long lines along his chest and stomach. Nicolae shuddered at the touch, but he didn't try to move away this time.

"Yes… my Lord… I'm yours… your dirty slut…" the Antichrist was struggling for breath by this point, every inhalation of the scorching air around them irregular and difficult. He was aflame, fire oozing from every pore as he continued to push vigorously against Lucifer.

"Keep talking, Nicky. I'm liking you more by the second," the Prince murmured slyly.

"Ahh… hurt me… harder… master…" Nicolae choked out, throwing his head back in wild exultation. Lucifer felt it too, the intensity of the moment, the feeling of the venom within Nicolae burning at full strength, the needing, the wanting, the lusting.

"Mm, say that again, Nicky," he sighed, tossing his own golden hair back over his shoulder.

"Master… I… I want… I think… nnh…" Nicolae didn't know what his body was doing any more. He was alternately burning hot and ice cold, as the poison coursed like a greyhound through his body, fluctuating and pulsating. All he knew was that this was it, that it was nearly over. Lucifer knew it too, as he leaned forwards again, his left arm holding Nicolae's body close to him, his right hand still working at Nicolae's manhood with unfaltering perseverance.

"My Lord!" Nicolae cried, and with several shuddering gasps, he came, trembling and burning and freezing as all the poison disappeared from his system. After a few blissful moments, Lucifer waved his left hand, releasing the belt from where it held Nicolae's wrists together, and at the same time releasing the blindfold to fall away from his face, onto his elbows. With that, he collapsed down onto the bed beside Nicolae, an exhausted but satisfied grin on his face. The Antichrist, bleeding and bruised and generally in bad condition, looked dazedly at him before almost immediately falling deeply asleep. Lucifer could only just about be bothered to will the sheets back onto the bed before he, too, decided that now was the time to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** If **anybody's **still with me, hi! And **congratulations **for sticking it out and coming to visit for the next chapter. Remember, I still have **two and a half days' **worth of this left! I may decide to pass Nicky around Hell a little- one pairing gets **slightly **boring after a day or so. Monogamy **sucks**. Anyway, here is the **aftermath **of that whole little involved liaison, and remember, there is the promise of **plenty **more sex in the chapters to come. Keep on truckin', and don't forget to **review**!

When Nicolae woke up, he was both shocked and horrified to find the state he was in. Dried blood stained most of his bare skin, leaking out of what looked to be the wounds from a very sharp knife, but which he realised two seconds later were from Lucifer's nails. Other than that, he appeared to be sticky with… oh no.

It was then that he realised Lucifer was lying next to him, similarly naked, and apparently asleep. Nicolae quietly arose from the bed, still naked, and unconcernedly strolled across the main bedroom into the small side-room that he knew from experience passed for a bathroom in Hell.

After bathing most of his wounds, he was feeling slightly less contaminated, and stepped back into the warmth of the bedroom. He paused before the half-length mirror on the wall, to take in the mess Lucifer had made of his upper body. It looked as though a child had been let loose with a crayon on Nicolae's skin, because the marks didn't seem to follow any particular pattern. That was, until they began to shift on his skin, to writhe like bright red serpents, coming together about his lower abdomen to spell out one word in loopy, elegant handwriting.

Mine.

Nicolae spun around, to find Lucifer watching him with keen blue eyes, not so asleep after all. With the last traces of the poison flaring up, Nicolae blushed as his eyes followed the sinuous lines of Lucifer's body, down his shoulder, veiled slightly with his thin golden hair, all the way down his pale arm to where his fingertips dangled, close to the floor. The Prince studied him, a petulant frown on his face.

"Why did you have to go and have a wash?" he demanded, but then his perfect face broke into a mischievous grin. "I was looking forward to having to lick you down."

"The poison is gone, Lucifer. I am not yours any more," Nicolae replied stiffly

"Oh, but you should have heard yourself last night. Absolutely _begging_ for me to fuck you, and hard."

"I do not believe you."

Lucifer pulled a mocking face.

" 'My Lord, I'm your dirty slut.' " he quoted. "Sound familiar?"

"I would never say that!"

"Well, I've got news for you, Nicky - you did. Maybe I should send the tape to Leon once you're resurrected. He'd have a whole new respect for you."

"Tape?"

"Just kidding, Nicky. I don't need a tape - my memory's good enough."

Nicolae made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. For a few seconds, he had worried that there would be evidence of what he had done, and indeed, what had been done to him in his state of delirium. Now, however, he was more concerned with the location of his clothes.

"I've had him, you know," Lucifer remarked absently.

"What?"

"Leon. He and I spent an enjoyable hour or so together when _you _left him buried under all that rubble," the Prince paused. "Well, it was enjoyable for me, anyway."

"Right." Nicolae's tone of voice indicated quite clearly that he did not want to know, but Lucifer deliberately ploughed on.

"You should've _seen_ him, Nicky. Such a submissive I don't think I've ever seen. On his knees as soon as look at you."

"Really? I had not noticed."

"I know you haven't. But it's not for lack of effort on Leon's part," Lucifer smirked, propping his head up with his hands. A delighted look shone in his eyes, but Nicolae didn't notice. "You want to know a secret, Nicky?"

"I doubt it."

"The entire time he was in my bed, all he could think of was you."

Nicolae felt vaguely ill. He was not sure whether Lucifer sounded smug, surprised, or just jealous, but since none of the above were a good omen anyway, he gave up trying to figure it out.

"I do not think of Leonardo in _that_ way," he replied, whilst at the same time trying to block out the all-too-vivid mental images writhing in his head.

"Correction, Nicky; you _didn't._ You are, though. Right now, as a matter of fact."

"A cheap trick. I have done the same many times." Nicolae waved a hand, dismissing Lucifer's mind-reading skills.

"And where do you think your powers came from? Who do you think gave them to you, hm?" Lucifer smirked, as, with a barely perceptible gesture, he altered the images in Nicolae's mind to include himself. Involuntarily, Nicolae began to sweat as, with his mind's eye, he watched Lucifer being satisfied by an alarmingly enthusiastic Leon. Oddly enough, he found himself feeling somewhat jealous that Leon, the lowest of the low, should be allowed to touch the vision of perfection that was the Prince, especially before Nicolae himself had got a look-in. He made a mental note to somehow demote Leon, if it were allowed to be done.

"Don't like what you see, Nicky?"

"No," Nicolae admitted, without thinking.

"Jealous, perhaps, of dear Leon?"

"Y-no." Nicolae changed direction mid-word. What on earth had possessed him to even think about agreeing- he wouldn't let himself think the word 'admitting'.

"You can't lie to me, Nicky."

"I thought you said that the poison would be gone once we had…" Nicolae looked uncomfortable, as his voice trailed into nothing. It was a singular occurrence to find the Romanian lost for words, but Lucifer was in no mood to stare at the rarity. His blue eyes slid from the floor, to the walls, to the sheets beneath his elbows- anywhere but at Nicolae.

"Did I say that?" he eventually smirked, determinedly following the creases in the sheets with his right hand.

"You did."

"I may have lied."

"May have?"

"Oh, Nicky, I've waited millennia for you- did you really think I was only going to have you once?"

"So the poison will last for three days, then?"

"Ah… no," Lucifer still hadn't stopped smirking, and his tone of voice clearly told that this was a great big joke that Nicolae just hadn't got yet.

"Until the day I die- again?"

"For all eternity, Nicky."

"All eternity? Even when I am restored to life?" Nicolae asked, the plain disbelief evident in his voice. He wasn't sure exactly why he was objecting- something about not being warned, not being consulted… and how much of such rough sex did Lucifer think the Antichrist's body could _take_? The little part of his mind that would have kicked off completely and demanded that Lucifer sort it out and _now _lay dormant, repressed in some way by the peculiar state of affairs.

"Are you complaining, Nicky? There are some here who've been lusting after me for longer than that, and I haven't yet sent a glance their way." He paused. "Would you rather be one of them?"

Nicolae spun around, blue eyes blazing, perfectly prepared to deliver a defiant 'yes', and see what Lucifer thought of _that_, but the retort died on his lips as he laid eyes on the Prince.

Lucifer had risen from the bed, and was in the process of advancing on Nicolae. His long, shining hair cascaded over one shoulder, down his chest, miraculously free of blood, ending just short of his elbows. However, Nicolae's eyes continued to follow the line, and he blushed as he realised that Lucifer was nonchalantly naked, and probably just for the sake of teasing the Romanian.

Tearing his eyes away from so much perfect flesh on display, Nicolae turned back to the mirror, to hide his blushes from the Prince. Not to mention certain other things that he needed to hide, and quickly, as his body, unbidden, began to respond to the view of Lucifer.

"No use, Nicky," Lucifer smirked, as he came up behind Nicolae. The Antichrist began to sweat as he felt the Prince's breath, hot on the skin of his neck. "I can see you. _All _of you."

And for the first time in his life, Nicolae felt an overwhelming urge to pass out from sheer bliss as Lucifer's hands slid around his body, one resting near his neck, the other near his waist. His palms felt warm against Nicolae's shivering skin.

"Have you not had enough of me yet?" the Romanian managed to say, surprisingly steadily, considering his knees had simultaneously decided to turn to water.

"Never, Nicky. Never will I have had enough of touching you-" the Prince began. Nicolae murmured involuntarily as Lucifer's lips brushed against his neck, "-of tasting you, of driving you crazy, and most of all…" he paused, his tongue flicking out, and dragging along Nicolae's shoulder.

"Mm?" Nicolae made a small noise - very suddenly he had lost all the eloquence he had ever possessed in his lifetime.

"…most of all, I will never have had enough of bending you over and screwing you as hard as I want." Lucifer's tone changed- it now contained solid steel. Nicolae recognised with horror that he himself had done the same trick many times. The hand that had been roving over his chest suddenly tightened about his neck, and the one that had taken residence at his waist moved lower.

Nicolae's knees buckled, and he raised both hands to the arm that was holding him closely against Lucifer; seeking support which, luckily enough, he got. The blissful feeling of Lucifer's fingers around him drove away everything he had ever known about standing up properly; indeed, standing up at all had suddenly become a chore.

He found himself inclined to stay very still until Lucifer deigned to free him- rather than the perfectly coordinated escape that would have been the natural response to a hand around his neck. He did not open his eyes, but if he had, he would have seen Lucifer's blue eyes studying his face in the mirror. Intently.

"You're my possession, Nicky. Mine for all eternity. My little… pet," Lucifer murmured. As soon as that thought occurred to him, he released Nicolae to rely on his own two feet again. The Romanian was disgusted with himself to find that he was actually disappointed.

Lucifer was tapping his cheek with one tapered finger, lost in thought. Eventually, he came to a conclusion, and snapped out of his reverie.

"I'll have to leave you for a little while, Nicky. It won't take long."

More disappointment. Nicolae could have kicked himself at the thought.

"But to ensure that you don't get lonely, I'll leave you in the _very_ capable hands of the lovely Suven."

Something in Lucifer's voice as he said this made Nicolae's hackles rise.

"Who is Suven?" he asked warily, but Lucifer had already dressed himself with a click of his fingers, and swept out of the door.

"Who is Suven?" Nicolae repeated at the closing door.

"I am." A rich voice came from behind him.


End file.
